Más allá de ti
by Three Swords
Summary: Un encuentro inesperado con el amor nunca realizado de su vida, pone a prueba el temple de una famosa actriz de Broadway. (GF2014-RdG)


Él...  
Y ella.  
Les había encontrado, repentina, súbitamente, y aquel encuentro había sido como recibir una bofetada. Ahora estaba ahí, frente a ellos, intentando recomponer la mejor de sus sonrisas, esa que todos decían le aumentaba la hermosura en varios grados; pero no era tan fácil.  
No era fácil sonreír cuando se sentía como si un jarrón de cristal se hubiese hecho añicos en su interior y esos fragmentos estuviesen buscando salida en todas direcciones, desgarrando su cuerpo por entero.  
Tanto tiempo preparándose para lo inevitable y ahora, cuando finalmente ocurría, sólo podía decir que no era como lo había imaginado.  
No.  
En sus ensoñaciones las cosas fluían tan fáciles que en cosa de tres minutos se daba el obligado intercambio cortés de saludos y parabienes y ella podía continuar con su vida, dejando atrás, de una vez y para siempre, sueños tan inútiles como estúpidos.  
Pero la realidad era tan diferente que, en cosa de cinco segundos, se sentía al borde de la muerte.  
Por un momento terrible temió desmayarse; sin embargo, años de entrenamiento profesional emergieron desde lo más profundo de su ser y sintió que el confiable hábito de saber qué hacer y qué decir y cuándo decirlo acudía en su rescate, impeliéndola a conservar el garbo, si no se podía más.  
─¡Hola! ¡Qué sorpresa encontrarles por aquí! ─saludó, obligándose a sonreír con naturalidad─. Pensé que este año no vendrían ─dijo, rogando no tener qué comentar más sobre las obvias razones para aquella idea.  
─Ésa era mi intención ─replicó él, sonriendo y mirando a su esposa con adoración─. Pero ya la conoces, tan pronto lo sugerí estuvo a punto de matarme. Podría perderse un estreno mío en Broadway, pero jamás un festival en Florencia.  
─El médico también tenía sus reservas, pero conseguí convencerlos a ambos de que sólo voy a tener un bebé ─dijo ella, sonriendo─. Nada fuera de lo normal y nada que amerite que se me condene a vivir entre cojines.  
─¡Eres terca! ─gruñó él, por lo bajo, dándole un fugaz beso en los labios y dejando perfectamente claro que, a pesar de sus protestas, también amaba esa terquedad.  
Por un momento ella recordó el pasado, aquellos días en que ninguno hubiera apostado porque esa pareja tuviera un futuro; tanto menos que ese futuro se convertiría en el presente delirantemente feliz que contemplaba justo ahora.  
Milagros más extraños ocurrían.  
─Felicidades a ambos ─deseó, acompañando la palabra con una de sus distinguidas inclinaciones de cabeza; una de esas que hacían pegar de gritos a sus admiradores.  
─Gracias.  
─Gracias, querida Karen, felicidades para ti también, ese premio que recibiste es un gran orgullo no sólo para nosotros, sino para el país entero. Terrence no ha dejado de emocionarse cada día desde que leyó la nota en el New York Times. Creo que ni siquiera cuando lo invitaron a Londres a participar en Hamlet ha dado tantos gritos de alegría.  
─¡Eso no es cierto! ─protestó Terry, y esta vez su voz contenía un deje de vergüenza . Sin embargo, fue obvio que su esposa disfrutaba enormemente gastándole esa clase de bromas y no estaba dispuesto a negarle ese placer.  
Al atestiguar la mirada amorosa que Terrence Grandchester dedicaba a su esposa, Karen Kleiss sintió su corazón terminar de romperse, presa de una desilusión fuera de toda descripción.  
El cómo Terrence Grandchester había acabado por proponerle matrimonio precisamente a esa mujer, representaba el mayor de los misterios. Sin embargo, había ocurrido y parecía que el destino había sido muy muy sabio, para desgracia suya.  
Cuándo se había enamorado de ese granuja no lo recordaba; pero sólo sabía que desde que compartieran créditos en aquella primera producción él nunca había estado lejos de sus pensamientos, ni de sus ilusiones; sin embargo, el destino había sido implacable con todos, y el tiempo había pasado y la vida les había distanciado cada vez más. Lejanos estaban los días en que se encontraban casi a diario, aunque ambos continuaran perteneciendo a la compañía Stratford, ahora más exitosa que nunca.  
¿Porqué? ¿Porqué el destino nunca le había dado la oportunidad de luchar por el amor de Terry?  
Después de la muerte de Susana, Terrence no la había pasado bien y ella había resuelto esperar a que las heridas sanaran; sin embargo, tal decisión no había sido la mejor, puesto que, durante ese proceso, Terrence se había enamorado de nuevo; ésta vez, irrevocablemente y, para fortuna de él y desgracia suya, era plenamente correspondido en sus sentimientos.  
Había cosas que, sencillamente, no iban a ocurrir jamás. Ahora lo entendía. Por fin. No obstante el comprenderlo no iba a calmar ese dolor que estaba sintiendo. Esa conciencia repentina de haber desperdiciado un trozo de su vida alimentando esperanzas inútiles y estúpidas.  
─¿Estás bien, querida Karen? Te noto un poco pálida ─preguntó en ese momento la esposa de Terrence.  
─¿Te sientes bien, Karen? ¿Quieres que...? ─esa era la voz de Terry, abriéndose paso entre sus sentidos adormecidos.  
Angustiada, pensó que, después de todo, iba a desmayarse.  
No quería.  
¡No quería hacer el ridículo en una ocasión tan importante para ella! ¡De ninguna manera!  
Haciendo acopio de fuerzas intentó respirar profunda, lentamente, y poco a poco sintió que el mundo se volvía normal de nuevo. El mareo desapareció y su mirada volvió a enfocarse encontrando dos expresiones tan confundidas como preocupadas.  
─Es sólo que he sentido demasiado calor hoy, pero estoy bien ─respondió, obligándose a sonreír de nuevo.  
─¿Segura? ─preguntó Terry, con expresión dubitativa─; porque si lo deseas...  
─¡Estoy bien! ¡En serio! ─repitió, esta vez con más energía y seguridad─. No los entretengo más ─dijo, dedicándole un beso cortés a la menuda mujer de largos cabellos negros que ahora era el mundo de Terrence─. Diviértanse, y si necesitan algún pase me lo hacen saber. Encantada de saludarlos.  
─Nosotros también estamos felices de haberte encontrado ─respondió ella, con esa sonrisa que, por primera vez lo reconocía, era hermosamente dulce y sincera─. Un verdadero honor saludar a una estrella como tú. Cuídate mucho.  
─Gracias ─respondió, antes de girar para encaminarse a saludar a un conocido que había visto varios pasos más allá.  
No miró hacia atrás.  
No iba a permitir a su necio corazón estropearle la salida más exitosa de su vida.  
Dándole la espalda a aquella felicidad que no era suya, avanzó con firmeza, paso a paso, en busca de un nuevo horizonte, en tanto en su mente resonaba una silenciosa y firme promesa:

**_Recorreré los mundos que aún me faltan por ver más allá de ti.  
El camino no será fácil, pero sé que puedo andarlo.  
Seré feliz, muy feliz, muy lejos de tu mundo y tus recuerdos._**

**_FIN_**

**~NOTAS~**  
_Gracias por leer. _  
_El presente trabajo forma parte de una serie de publicaciones que realicé participando en los retos del día durante la prolongación de la GF2014 en el mes de mayo pasado. Cada día se nos daba una serie de pautas de trabajo para realizar las creaciones correspondientes. En esta historia, la pauta a seguir fue la canción "**Mi corazón no entiende**", interpretada por **Douglas Bastidas**, de la agrupación **Tranzas**. Las letras en cursiva negrita que cierran la historia están tomadas de dicha canción._


End file.
